Electronic assemblies have become the most purchased consumer items in the market. The electronic assemblies generally include desktop computers, mobile phones, notebook computers, digital cameras, GPS (global positioning system) devices and routers. Most of these electronic assemblies are provided with terminal units for connection with a signal connector for signal transmission.
Most of the electronic assemblies enjoy after purchase thereof free repairing service for a certain period of time. After expiring of the guaranty time, the manufacturers or sale agents generally charge for repairing service. Since the income earned from repairing and maintaining these electronic assemblies is relatively great, the manufacturers do not wish the user to disassemble (or repair) his own item in case the item is in need of repairing or maintaining service. The manufacturers wish the electronic assembly needing repairing or maintaining service to deliver to the original service center since most users are not skilled in the repairing field and that undesired or non-permitted disassembling action generally causes more problems when the item is brought to the service center again. There may occur disputes, and cannot decide who is responsible for the undesired or malfunction of certain components of the electronic assembly.
Therefore, during the mass production process, most manufactures generally install means to prevent undesired or non-permitted disassembling of components of the electronic assembly. The conventional non-permitted disassembling means usually is a solid structure, which is visible and is therefore easily understood by the user such that the user can disassemble the electronic assembly by himself and performs repairing or maintaining service to the electronic assembly.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a terminal unit within the electronic assembly so as to prevent non-permitted disassembling of the components of the electronic assembly.